


时来孕转

by yuechuyu



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Zach, Bottom/Chris, M/M, Mpreg, Omega/Chris, Pinto, Top/Zach
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuechuyu/pseuds/yuechuyu
Summary: 某一天，Chris怀孕了，孩子的父亲只能是Zach，但事情的真相真是如此吗？





	1. Chapter 1

Chris将报告上的每一个字都认认真真看了一遍，然后又足足盯着结论一分钟。这……怎么可能？今天早上醒来，他莫名有点反胃恶心，来医院检查一番，结果竟然是……怀孕了？！

 

“医生，你会不会搞错？我怎么可能会怀孕？”Chris将报告递到医生面前，还是不愿意相信这个结果。

 

受到了质疑，医生不悦地推了推眼镜，“不会有错，”医生拿过报告看了看上面的名字，“你是叫Chris Pine吗？”

 

Chris用力点了点头，“是我，可是……”

 

医生打断Chris的话，继续问：“你是Omega吗？”

 

“我是，但是……”

 

医生将报告还给Chris，眉头微蹙，“那就没错，你怀孕了，已经有四十天。”医生抬眼望着Chris，不可否认这是一个相当吸引人的Omega。尤其是那一双冰蓝色的眼睛，对谁来说都是致命的吸引力。

 

医生见Chris一脸的不知所措，以为他和某些私生活放荡的Omega一样不知道孩子的父亲是谁，他好心提醒，“也许你现在需要想的是大概四十天前你和谁发生了关系，你需要找到那个人，没有Alpha的怀孕Omega可是很危险。”

 

Chris拿了报告道了谢，魂不守舍的走出医生办公室。

 

开车回去的路上，Chris一直在想医生的话。他没有男朋友，也洁身自好从不一夜情，这个孩子是怎么莫名其妙有的？Chris努力回想四十天前他做了什么，似乎那个时候他的一本小说出版了。

 

对！他想起来了！Chris猛打方向盘将车子停在路边，双手紧紧握着方向盘。四十天前他的小说出版了，而Zach刚好接了一个大单子——Zach是他的邻居，一个才华横溢的设计师。为了庆祝，他们在Zach家里开了瓶上好的红酒。你来我往，两个人都喝醉了。第二天他在Zach的怀里醒来，两个人都只穿了一条短裤，他尴尬地推开Zach以平生最快的速度穿上衣服夹着屁股落荒而逃——该死！他的屁股为什么这么疼！

 

从那天以后Chris不再和Zach一起出去吃饭、跑步、遛狗，他在极力避免和Zach的见面。

 

事后，Chris有试着回忆那一晚的事情，但他喝得太醉，只是零星记得两个人在沙发上打闹，然后呢？真的发生了吗？

 

如果说谁最有可能是他孩子的父亲，那就是Zach了。不！不是可能，只能是Zach。

 

Chris心情烦乱地拍了一下方向盘，现在他要怎么和Zach说这件事？

 

 

Chris在家纠结了一个星期。他想过趁着Zach还不知道偷偷去把孩子做掉，也想过干脆搬家不告诉Zach独自把孩子生下来，可一想到那样可能再也见不到Zach心里就莫名不是滋味。他把这种感触归结于怀孕的荷尔蒙作怪。

 

种种想法之后，Chris站在了Zach家门口——他决定向Zach坦白。毕竟Zach是他孩子的父亲，有权利知道也有权利决定孩子的去留。

 

Chris敲了敲门，许久都不见Zach来开门，他叹了一口气，也许Zach不在家，也许Zach也在逃避他。在Chris心灰意冷转身将要离去之时，Zach开了门。

 

Chris急忙转过头，扯出一个微笑，“嗨，那个……我还以为你不在家。”

 

Zach回以微笑，“我刚才在赶一个设计稿，没听到你的敲门，”他侧了侧身，“进来吧。”Chris走进屋内，Zach在他身后疑惑地看着他。

 

从一个多月前那场酒醉之后Chris就一直在逃避他，他一度以为Chris不会再理他了，没想到今天Chris会突然来找他。

 

玄关处的镜子照出Zach散乱的头发和带着胡渣的下巴，他低头看了看身上的卡通T恤。该死！为什么他不像之前一样好好收拾自己？

 

进了屋内，Chris有些紧张地坐到沙发上，想到他的孩子就是在这张沙发上制造出来他又蹦了起来。

 

“怎么了？”正在倒水的Zach不知道Chris今天为什么这么反常，“我的沙发上有什么东西吗？”

 

“没事，我只是……额……”Chris打着手势想要解释却组织不好语言解释，最终他放弃了接过Zach给他倒的水仰头咕噜咕噜一口气喝完。

 

“还要吗？”

 

“不要了，谢谢。”Chris将杯子还给Zach，坐回沙发。Zach也没有多说什么将杯子放到茶几上坐到Chris身边。

 

沉默在两人之间发酵。

 

片刻之后，Zach状似随意地问：“你今天找我是有什么事吗？”

 

Zach这样一问，Chris更加局促不安。脑子里两个小人在斗争要不要告诉Zach，最后要说的小人斗过了不说的小人，Chris鼓起勇气开口道：“Zach，我要和你说一件事。”

 

“什么？”开始Zach还是面带微笑，但看到一脸严肃的Chris，他的笑也隐去了。Chris是遇到了什么难事吗？

 

“我怀孕了。”Chris不敢看Zach，只好垂眼盯着自己的脚尖。

 

“你说什么？”Zach怀疑他的耳朵出了毛病，“你刚刚说你怀孕了？”据他所知，Chris没有恋人。

 

“是的，我怀孕了。”Chris终于抬起双眼，目不转睛地看着Zach，“我想那是你的孩子。”

 

“我的孩子？”Zach难以置信地脱口而出，“怎么可能？”

 

听到Zach的话Chris又将视线落向地面，“我知道你不相信，一个多月前我们喝醉了酒，除了那次我想不出别的，”Chris飞快地瞥了一眼Zach，见他还是一脸呆滞，只好继续说，“而且，除了和你那次，我从没有和别人……有过。”

 

Zach现在弄明白了，Chris怀孕了，以为那次酒醉后他们发生了关系。但事实上那晚他只是和Chris在沙发上打闹了大半个晚上，打闹过程中Chris屁股着地从沙发上摔下去。疼痛让他呲牙咧嘴也让他停下闹腾，没过一会就困了非要躺在沙发上睡觉，于是他抱着Chris睡了一夜。

 

是的，Zach暗恋Chris，从一年前搬过来第一次见到Chris就喜欢上了他。但Zach知道Chris不怎么喜欢Alpha，这也是让他迟迟不敢表白的原因之一。那一晚他并没有很醉，他只是装醉，那样才能将Chris抱在怀里。

 

可是现在Chris怀孕了，孩子明显不是他的。Zach有一种自己小心呵护的珍宝被小偷偷了感觉，他想告诉Chris他不是孩子的父亲。但一看到Chris低垂的眼写满伤心，否认的话怎么都说不出口。

 

Zach往Chris身边更加靠近，他想抓住Chris的手去安慰，手在即将触碰到的那一瞬间又缩了回来。“你现在有什么打算？”既然Chris认定了孩子是他的，他就不去否认。如果这个孩子能拉近他和Chris的距离，他愿意去承认。

 

“我有想过不要这个孩子，”Chris双手紧紧抓着裤子，“但这是一条生命，我没办法说服自己去这么做，而且——”他转过头蓝眼睛望着Zach，“你也有权利知道，有权利去做决定。如果你不想要这个孩子，我会搬家，离你远远的不让你看见他。”

 

听到Chris说要离开，Zach急忙抓住他的手，大声道：“不要搬家！”

 

Chris一怔，他从未见过如此急躁的Zach。Chris的表情也让Zach意识到自己的失礼，他松开Chris的手，干咳了几声，解释道：“我是说，你不用离开，你已经怀孕了需要人照顾，”Zach认真地看着Chris，“你怀了我的孩子，我怎么还可能让你独自一人抚养，所以让我来照顾你，照顾孩子。”他决定了就让这个误会继续下去，他会把Chris的孩子当做他亲生的孩子。

 

“你真的愿意吗？”Chris突然变的害羞，他脸色微红，道：“你知道的，你不是非要这么做，我来告诉你也不是想让你因为愧疚而做出你不愿意做的事情。”

 

“我很愿意去照顾你和孩子，”Zach的手覆在Chris还不明显的肚子上，轻柔地抚摸着软肉。那层肚皮下现在正孕育着他的孩子——Zach为这个认知而高兴，他现在已经全然接受这就是他的孩子。

 

Zach的手刚放到他的肚皮上时，Chris是僵硬的，他从未见过如此温柔的Zach。随着Zach放轻力道的抚摸，Chris也放松了心情。他忽然觉得这一刻无比幸福。

 

 

从接受了父亲这个角色之后，Zach就开始无微不至地照顾Chris。一日三餐全包了不说，还加了下午茶和夜宵。他知道Chris原本就容易饿，现在更不能饿。Zach给宝宝买了很多玩具，虽然离宝宝出生还有八个月。除此之外，他还给Chris买了很多衣服，Chris看着那些衣服嘟着嘴，说不清是高兴还是什么。

 

“你不必买这么多东西给我，”Chris望着床上各种各样的衣服，他拿起一件灰色的裤子看了看，裤子比他平时穿的大了一个码子。

 

Zach从床上一堆衣服里找出和裤子配套的上衣往Chris身上比划了一下，“这件可以等你显肚子时再穿，裤子是抽绳的，那样你就不会觉得勒肚子。”Zach不会告诉Chris，他自己也买了一套，他希望等到穿这套衣服的时候他们的关系已经很亲密。

 

“你花了多少钱，我把钱给你。”Chris从口袋里掏出钱包，Zach夺过他的钱包佯装生气，“你这是在侮辱我，Chris，你怀着我的孩子，我为你做什么都是值得。”

 

是啊，都是为了孩子。Chris莫名觉得心里很堵，他不喜欢这种感觉。这种情绪一直延续到吃晚饭，Zach煮了他爱吃的墨西哥菜，他却没有多大胃口。

 

“是我做的不好吃吗？”Zach不知道Chris为何缘故看起来不太高兴。

 

“什么？”Chris放空的眼睛看向Zach。

 

Zach指了指他面前几乎没动过的晚餐，Chris才恍神过来，“不是，你做的很好吃，我只是……”Chris沉吟，努力为自己的情绪低落找借口，“你知道的，怀孕的荷尔蒙总会让我变得奇奇怪怪，你管自己不要理我。”

 

Zach却没有因此放下心，他坐到Chris身边，揽住他的肩头，说：“我理解怀孕会让你情绪受到影响，但我不会因此就不理你，如果你现在不想吃我们就不吃，等你饿了我再重新给你做，怎么样？”

 

“好吧，”Chris抖落Zach放在他肩上的手，从椅子上站起来，“我想回去了。”他现在很累，只想躺在床上好好睡一觉。

 

Zach眼睁睁看着Chris离开他的家，他想也许他做的还不够才会让Chris有这种低落的情绪，为了他们幸福的将来，他要努力。

 

 

第二天一大早，Zach来到Chris的家——决定照顾Chris的那一刻起，Zach就要了Chris家的钥匙方便他进出。Zach放轻动作打开Chris的房门，发现Chris还裹着被子在睡觉。他轻声走进坐在床沿，不去叫醒Chris。

 

Zach痴迷地望着熟睡中的Chris，长长的睫毛在眼下投下两道阴影，粉红的双唇微张时不时还动一下，而金色的头发随着一个晚上的翻来覆去已是乱七八糟随意支楞。Zach忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发。Chris像孩子找到了玩具一样抱住他的手不放开。Zach也没想过要抽回，他的另一只手抚上Chris的面颊，心中无限感慨，为什么Chris连睡觉都这么可爱？

 

时间一分一秒过去，Chris依旧还沉浸在梦想里，Zach顺势半躺在他身边，抱起他的手让他枕着自己的手臂，手指温柔的顺着他的头发。

 

这个画面幻想了多久？从对Chris一见钟情后就一直在幻想吧。Zach希望此后每一天都能如此，他见Chris还在睡觉，倾身在Chris的唇上轻轻落下一吻。

 

感受到唇上的温热，Chris的睫毛轻颤，像蝴蝶要张开美丽的翅膀。他睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪地看着半躺在他身边的Zach，略微讶异道：“你什么时候来的？”随后他发现自己正枕着Zach的手臂，赶紧坐起，“抱歉，我以为那是枕头。”

 

他刚才做了一个梦，梦见Zach就躺在他的身边，抱着他，手还极致温柔的抚弄着他的头发。

 

“没事，你睡得舒服就好。”Zach甩了甩手，他的手有点麻。

 

Chris接触到Zach的眼神，更是不好意思的脸红了。方才的梦里，他还梦见Zach吻了他。

 

未等红晕消退，Chris觉得胃里一如几天前的翻滚难受，他匆忙下了床跑进浴室呕了起来。Zach跟在他身后见他这么难受，手掌落在他的后背来回帮他顺气。等那一阵难受劲过去之后，Chris抬起头看见镜子里的Zach满眼都是担心。

 

“额……你不用担心，这对怀孕的人来说很正常。”Chris试图说得风轻云淡以此来减轻Zach的担忧，但显然他的话没起到作用，Zach的担忧更甚。

 

“你每天都会吐吗？”Zach递了一条毛巾给Chris。

 

“也没有每天，偶尔会突然难受。”Chris接过毛巾擦了擦嘴。

 

Zach沉默片刻，最终下定决心说：“Chris，我想搬过来和你一起住，”Zach转过身靠着洗手台，“我不放心你一个人， 一分一秒都不行，而且，你会越来越需要Alpha的安抚。”

 

Chris自然清楚随着时间的增长他会越来越需要Alpha，这个问题他们迟早要面对。既然Zach已经提了出来，他也没办法再逃避。

 

思忖良久，Chris最终还是答应了，“好吧，你可以搬进来。”

 

Zach开心的露出一个笑容，Chris也跟着露出他小小的可爱的虎牙笑了起来。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chris不得不佩服Zach雷厉风行的作风，早上才说要搬过来，下午就已经坐在他的书房画着设计稿。

 

Chris从电脑后面伸头偷偷看了看Zach，他正在聚精会神地在图纸上画着。有句话叫认真的男人最帅，Chris觉得这一句话真没说错，工作中的Zach不仅仅是帅，还透露着迷人的性感。

 

觉察到Chris在看他，Zach抬起头撞上了他的目光，被抓包的羞赧让Chris移开目光。Zach没有再继续工作，他伸了个懒腰从椅子上起来，绕过桌子来到Chris的身边。窗外的阳光洒进屋内，留下光与影的交错，天气不错，Zach建议道：“要不要出去走走？”

 

Chris望了一眼屋外，他想起有些时日没有和Zach一起出去走走便欣然接受，“好啊，我去换身衣服。”

 

 

阳光和煦，微风轻拂。

 

这样的天气最适合散步，尤其是和自己爱的人一起散步。Zach偷瞄了一眼Chris，他正揉着肚子，脸上的表情也不是很舒服。Zach环顾四周，看到不远去有供休息的长椅，“我们去休息一下。”说着，他拉起Chris的手，在Chris诧异和脸红中将他带到长椅。

 

一坐下，Zach就关切地问：“是肚子又不舒服吗？”Chris的孕吐让他很揪心。

 

“就是感觉有点涨，”Chris继续揉着肚子，心想这怀孕的滋味可真不好受，一会吐一会又涨。

 

Zach想也不想伸手覆在他的手上帮他按揉，“现在呢？有好一点了吗？”

 

“嗯……好一点了。”Chris将头转向另一边不让Zach看见他的脸红，殊不知这样把更红的耳朵暴露给Zach。Zach看着他圆润的红得快要滴出血的耳朵就很想伸手捏一下。

 

“我好多了。”等感觉脸上不那么烫，Chris小声说。

 

Zach自觉地将手移开，眼睛也从Chris的耳朵上挪开。他们就这样并肩坐着看公园里的男女老幼。Zach不禁幻想着以后他们一家三口也这样在公园里野餐的画面。他会做Chris最喜欢的墨西哥玉米卷饼，也许还能来点啤酒。他们的孩子就在不远处和Noah一起玩飞盘——Noah是Zach养的一条狗，为了全心全意照顾Chris，Zach将Noah送到了Joe那里。

 

一想到孩子Zach就不自觉皱起眉头，Chris自始至终都没想起孩子的亲生父亲是谁。他虽然不介意认下这个孩子，但心里总像是有根刺刺着。他怕如果有一天Chris突然想起来了孩子的父亲是谁，他还能像现在一样和他一起散步一起生活吗？还有孩子，希望那个孩子长得像Chris，如果孩子降生以后和他们没有一点相似，比如黄色或者黑色的皮肤，比如和他们都不同的瞳孔颜色，他又要如何自圆其说？

 

想到将有可能发生的种种，Zach觉得心里的那根刺又变得尖锐了一些。搭在椅背上的手想落在Chris的肩膀上，最终也只是化成一声几不可闻的叹息。还是别去想那些可能，趁着这段时间好好培养和Chris的感情，也许等到真相来临的那一天，Chris已经接受了他。

 

他们在长椅上坐了一会又绕着公园走了一圈，等到太阳西沉，一起回了家。

 

吃过晚饭洗了澡，Chris抱膝坐在客厅的沙发上，眼睛盯着浴室的门，Zach就在里面洗澡。之前他们相处都很和谐，但那是建立在Zach从未在他家过过夜的基础上。现在Zach要留在这里，他会不会想要和他睡一张床？想到这种可能，Chris就止不住紧张。

 

浴室的门“唰”地一声被移开，Chris像受惊的兔子弹了一下。

 

这是Chris第一次在清醒的状态下见到穿着如此清凉的Zach，水滴从深色的发梢滴落，湿漉漉的胸膛和手臂上有浓密的毛发，浴巾之下是两条逆天大长腿……该死！Zach太性感了！Chris撇开头不敢再看他。

 

Zach同样也被Chris吓到了。他以为Chris已经去休息，所以才只围了一条浴巾赤裸着上身就从浴室出来。见到Chris的不好意思，Zach赶紧抓过沙发上的睡衣去浴室换上。

 

上帝！Chris因为惊吓而显得楚楚可怜的模样真是太要命了！如果他不做点什么，就会溺死在那双湿润的蓝眼睛里。

 

一阵磨蹭之后，Zach才穿戴整齐地从浴室出来，他看见Chris还坐在沙发上，甚至还维持着抱膝的动作，他走过去坐在Chris一臂距离之外，用毛巾擦着头发，问：“这么晚了还不休息吗？”

 

Chris将下巴抵在膝盖上，Zach见了放下毛巾靠近一点将他的手从小腿挪开，不让他这样抱着。Chris不明所以地看着他，Zach笑着说：“你这样抱着腿会让宝宝不舒服。”

 

Chris嘟囔着，“它都还没成型哪里知道舒服不舒服。”

 

Zach挑眉撇了他一眼，Chris举手投降，“好吧，听你的。”Zach这才满意地继续拿起毛巾擦着头发，Chris脑子却是在天人交战，要不要问Zach他晚上睡哪？

 

“你是有什么话想和我说吗？”Chris是个不善伪装的人，他所有的心事都写在脸上。这也是Zach爱他的原因之一，纯真可爱。

 

“额……你晚上要睡哪里？”Chris的房子不大，卧室只有两间，从Chris买下这房子之后客房就没人住过，因此变成了他的杂物间。

 

“你不是还有一件客房吗？”Zach将毛巾放到茶几上，“我可以睡客房。”

 

“那个房间一直没人住过，有些乱。”Chris不好意思说那已经变成他的杂物间。

 

“没事，我收拾一下就好。”Zach起身正欲去客房，Chris拉住了他，“不止一点点乱，是很乱，你恐怕得收拾一个晚上。”

 

Zach重新坐回沙发，拍了拍沙发垫子，“那晚上我就先睡沙发，明天再收拾。”他望着Chris，询问道：“能给我一条毯子吗？”

 

“好，你等一下。”

 

Chris回房间抱了一条毯子给Zach，接过毯子的Zach往沙发上一躺将毯子拉到下巴处，对有些发愣的Chris道了声，“晚安。”

 

“晚安。”

 

Chris的沙发不大，Zach只能蜷着身体，这让Chris更加过意不去，他站在房间门口，欲言又止。

 

“还有什么事吗？”Zach从毯子里伸出一只手支起脑袋等待着Chris的回答。他心里有个声音一直在说：Chris，告诉我，说你需要我。

 

Chris最终还是没能说出Zach想要听到的话，他摇了摇头，轻声回答：“没事，晚安。”Chris不再眷恋关上门爬到床上。

 

他盯着天花板，像要在上面盯出两个洞。他刚刚在想什么？竟然会想让Zach不要睡沙发和他睡一个房间好了！Chris一声轻叹告诉自己，Zach现在对他百般照顾全是因为怀了他的孩子。但Zach对他真的很好，好到他怀疑自己是不是喜欢上了Zach，要不然怎么会想和他同床共枕？

 

Chris翻了个身，他是Omega怀了孕生理上会让他需要Alpha，所以这一切都是该死的荷尔蒙作怪！Chris拉过被子蒙住头，这才刚开始他就期待Zach，往后的日子还长，他要怎样才能做到若无其事的和Zach相处？

 

一墙之外的Zach也陷入沉思，他很清楚自己对Chris的感情，Chris对他呢？孩子出生后又要怎么面对这种关系？如果他向Chris坦白心迹，Chris会接受吗？各种各样的问题涌向心头，连同毯子上Chris好闻的味道让Zach彻底没了睡意，他睁着眼直到天际泛白。

 

 

次日Zach从沙发醒来时，Chris已经在外面走了一圈，回来的时候手里还拎着他们都爱的街角那家咖啡店里咖啡。

 

“抱歉，我睡过头了。”Zach在懊悔，说好了要照顾Chris，反倒起得比他还晚。

 

“这没什么，我也经常起得晚。”Chris将咖啡放到桌子上，打开冰箱想弄点早餐，走了一圈他已经很饿。

 

Zach见状赶紧翻下沙发，快步走到Chris身边，“让我来，你去坐一会。”

 

“我可以自己弄点吃的，”Chris从冰箱来拿出番茄，Zach夺了过去，推着Chris离开厨房，“乖乖坐着，我很快就好。”

 

Zach如此坚持，Chris也就随他。拿过桌上的咖啡，Chris打开电视看着早上的新闻。渐渐的，Chris的注意力转移到Zach身上。可能是昨天在沙发上睡得不舒服，他时不时揉一下脖子，Chris觉得很对不起Zach，他明明可以在家过得舒舒服服现在却要因为照顾他而睡不好。

 

等吃过早饭他一定要把客房收拾出来。

 

手中的咖啡慢慢失去温度，Chris刚想喝一口Zach就用一杯牛奶换走，“你现在怀孕咖啡还是少喝一点。”

 

Chris不满地噘嘴，没有咖啡的早上还能算得上早上吗？

 

“听话，就当为了宝宝你忍耐几个月。”Zach很想戳一下Chris气鼓鼓的脸颊，但他只能在想象中这么做。

 

为了宝宝，好吧，Chris妥协了，“那三明治里我要再加根培根。”

 

“好。”Zach的手捏了捏Chris的下巴，等他们都意识到这个动作有多亲密时都是一怔，Zach尴尬地后退几步，“我去厨房。”背过身时，Zach拍了一下捏Chris的那只手。该死！他怎么就控制不住自己呢？

 

 

“Chris，这就是你的客房？”Zach瞪着眼前这个房间——没人睡过的床靠墙立着，衣柜和书桌被挪到最角落，腾空出来的地方堆满箱子。感谢Chris这个处女座，箱子叠得整整齐齐。Zach进去打开了几个箱子查看，竟然大部分都是书。

 

“你不是有书房吗？”Zach转头问身后的Chris。

 

“我写作需要查很多资料，有时候一买就好几本，久而久之，书房就放不下了。”Chris望着这么多箱子也很是无奈，不知道要将这些箱子挪到哪里去。

 

“你知道有样东西叫电脑吧，你可以上网去查。”Zach比他更无奈，Chris家已经没有多余的房子存放这些箱子，难道他晚上还要挤沙发？

 

“我知道，但我更喜欢纸质的书，翻起来比较有感觉。”Chris靠着箱子，脸上是淡淡的笑意，“而且不是所有的资料网上都能查到。”

 

“好吧，你说的对。”Zach打量着这些箱子，“那么现在问题来了，我们要怎么处理你的书？”

 

Chris大笑出声，“嗯，这是个问题，也许我们可以把他们搬到书房？”

 

“你的书房现在成了我们的工作室，放不下这么多东西。”

 

好吧，这个方案被否决了。

 

“我们可以把床挪出来放到书房。”

 

“那样的话你首先要把箱子挪开。”Zach再次否决。

 

“我想不出其他方法了。”Chris双手一摊，表示他已别无他法。

 

“别想了，我继续睡沙发。”Zach拍拍Chris的肩，“走吧。”

 

 

夜幕降临。

 

Zach一如昨晚抱着毯子和Chris道晚安。

 

Chris一如昨晚对让Zach睡沙发深感抱歉。他提过让Zach回去睡，他们住的这么近，如果有什么事打电话就可以。Zach坚决不同意，怀孕的Omega什么状况都有，他不放心让Chris独处。

 

说实话Chris对于Zach这种做法是感到高兴的。他现在越来越依靠Zach，这不知道是好事还是坏事。

 

躺在床上，Chris翻来覆去睡意迟迟不来，犹豫再三，他起床打开房门，轻声喊了一声Zach。Zach马上从沙发上爬起来到他身边，“怎么了，是哪里不舒服吗？”担心的目光上下移动想要找到让Chris不舒服的根源。

 

“我没有不舒服，”Chris望着Zach，黑暗中Zach巧克力色的眼睛更看不真切，饶是如此，Chris还是为接下来要说的话低下头，“我睡不着，你能不能……陪我一会？”他的脸现在很烫，幸好没有开灯Zach也见不到他的脸红。

 

“可以，当然可以。”Zach差点高兴地叫出来。他跟着Chris进了屋内，床头的台灯照出两人的局促，对望之后他们都笑了出来。

 

“我们以前可不会这么尴尬。”Zach打趣着。

 

“谁让你把我搞怀孕了。”Chris不甘示弱地还击。

 

Zach的笑变成了苦涩，好在灯光不是很亮，Chris看不出他笑容的变化。

 

Chris率先躺到床上，他往边上挪了挪，Zach躺倒他身侧。他们之间隔着一道距离，这也像他们的心隔着一道距离，他们都以为这层阻碍是一道很厚的墙，殊不知那只是一层薄纱，一捅就能破。

 

“Chris，你有想过孩子出生后我们的关系吗？”这个问题一直困扰着Zach，不问出来他会很难受。

 

“我没有想过，”Chris转过身平躺着，“我说过你不是非要这么去做，一个人我也能将孩子照顾好。”Chris误会了Zach的意思，以为Zach照顾他只是因为Omega的生理。

 

“你别误会，我不是想要抛下你们，我只是……”Zach一时词穷不知道要怎么去说，其实他能直接说“我想和你结婚”，但还不是时候，那样会吓到Chris，想了想之后，Zach迂回道：“我只是觉得孩子需要一个正常的家庭，也许，我们能试着交往看看。”

 

Chris弯起了嘴角，虽然这一切都是为了孩子，他还是止不住高兴。

 

“你不用马上回答我，好好考虑。”Zach希望Chris会同意，他无法想象Chris拒绝之后他会是何等的难过。

 

“我会认真考虑，现在我想睡了，晚安。”Chris重新背过身去却不是真心想睡。Zach身上的味道一直向他袭来，以前他怎么没发现Zach的信息素这么合他心意？

 

许久之后，Chris还是没有睡着，身后的Zach安安静静躺着呼吸平稳也不知道是不是睡着了。Chris扭头看了一眼，小声地说问“Zach，你睡着了吗？”

 

Zach睁开了眼睛，“还没有。”他怎么睡得着？Chris的身上的香味不断飘进他的鼻端，他都怀疑自己还能不能控制住不被影响。

 

Chris转过身往他身边动了动，黑暗中双眼有些许的期盼，“你想拥抱吗？”

 

Zach没有说话而是用行动说明一切，他转过身面对着Chris将他抱在怀里。Chris自然而然靠在他的胸口听着他沉稳用力的心跳，睡意也渐渐袭来。

 

在沉入梦乡之前，Chris迷迷糊糊道：“Zach，你知道我是因为荷尔蒙影响才想拥抱的对吧？”

 

Zach无声地笑了一下，“我知道，”他在Chris的额头印下一吻，“我这也是荷尔蒙作怪。”

 

Chris没有拆错他，脸上带着笑，沉沉睡去。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

自从知道怀孕之后，Chris还未像昨晚一样睡过一个好觉。他心满意足地从Zach怀里醒来，感受到他的动静Zach也睁开了眼睛。彼此相视一笑，之前那些扭捏的情绪都消失殆尽。

 

可惜的是窗外下起了雨，Chris趴在窗台为不能出去散步而闷闷不乐。Zach将窗户拉下阻挡水汽进来，手里的蓝色开衫披到他身上，略带责备道：“别把自己冻感冒了。”

 

Chris将开衫穿好，下雨天将他们困在屋里，没有别的乐趣，他只好回到躺椅拿起电脑继续写稿子。对于新书Chris现在是一头雾水，手指悬在键盘上方怎么都转化不成文字。他侧过头看了一眼Zach，Zach倒是灵感如泉涌在设计图上画画写写。索性，Chris放下电脑绕到Zach身后看着他将一张简单的图纸变成艺术。

 

工作中的Zach总是很容易入神，直到画完了他才注意到身后的Chris，“你不用赶稿子吗？”Zach边说边收好图纸。

 

等Zach收拾完毕，Chris坐在书桌上，双腿晃来晃去，“灵感枯竭不知道怎么写，”他狡黠地笑了一下，“幸好离截稿日还有两个月，不然Tom一定会抓狂。”

 

“Tom？”Zach挑眉问道，心里隐隐不安，这是他第一次从Chris口中听到别的男人的名字。不过听Chris的意思应该是他的编辑。

 

“我在英国当交换生时的同学，现在是我的编辑。”Chris皱了一下鼻子，仿佛在嘲笑，“一个喜欢别人叫他甜心的Alpha。”

 

Zach嗤笑一声，心里暗道：Alpha和甜心怎么能画上等号？而且这个世界上还有比Chris更加甜心的人吗？

 

雨越下越大丝毫没有减弱的迹象，Chris抱怨道：“这雨要下到什么时候？”

 

Zach双手放在他的膝盖上，揶揄道：“以前可没发现你这么喜欢出门。”没怀孕前的Chris一天几乎都窝在家里，每次让他出来都要想方设法。

 

Chris自然不好意思说其实他喜欢上了Zach散步的感觉，好在他有个写作的脑袋，快速为自己找到一个理由，“医生说我要多运动运动，对宝宝有好处。”

 

Zach赞成地点点头，“嗯，再不运动你就会变成胖子。”

 

“去你的，Zach！”Chris气愤地想踢一下坐在椅子上发笑的Zach，脚才踢出去就被Zach抓住脚踝。

 

握住的脚踝有着迷人的弧度，Zach却是半眯起眼睛，“怎么不穿袜子？受凉了怎么办？”Zach轻叹一声，如果没有他Chris真是不会好好照顾自己。

 

Chris反驳道：“是你说把脚踝露出好看。”Zach掌心的温度让他的脸一点一点变红。幸好Zach没过一会就放开了他起身离开。

 

再回来的时候Zach手里多了一双袜子，他坐回椅子上亲自替Chris穿上，“我说把脚踝露出来好看不包括你怀孕的时候。”

 

好不容易消退的绯红再度回到Chris脸上，等Zach穿完，他几不可闻地说了声“谢谢”。Zach这才满意地放过他的脚。

 

“我们不会就这样傻坐着一天吧？”Zach看到书架上有副棋，建议道：“我们下会棋怎么样？”

 

“好啊！”Chris从书桌上轻轻一蹦，还未有任何动作就被Zach拉进怀里。

 

“Damn it！”Zach让Chris坐在他的腿上，毛毛虫一样的眉毛拧在一起，“Chris你现在可是怀着孕！怎么能就这样从桌上跳下来！”

 

“我知道，拜托，别那么紧张。”Zach真是太小题大做了，他又不是站在桌上上往下跳。Chris不以为然地推着Zach，但Zach圈在他腰间的力道让他无法挣脱，“Zach，你放开我。”Chris闻到了Zach的信息素，有愈演愈烈的趋势。

 

“抱歉，”Zach稍微松开了一点圈住Chris的手。如果刚才Chris摔倒了碰着了……

 

埋在Zach颈间的Chris抬起头看到他一脸的担忧，才知道自己以为的一个微不足道的举动都能让Zach很担心。那种被呵护的幸福再次包围了他，Chris微微一笑抱歉道：“该说对不起的是我，”他吐了一下舌头想缓解一下Zach不安的气氛，“下次我会注意。”

 

Zach的目光落在Chris的唇上，那根调皮的舌头隐藏在粉红的嘴唇之后。他很想去品尝一下那会是什么味道。原本放在腰际的手缓缓向上摩挲着Chris的颈后，凝望双唇的眼睛移向Chris饱含笑意的眼睛。这双冰蓝色的眼睛是他见过最纯粹的颜色，多耀眼的宝石都比上，所以他才会在第一次见到的时候就深深沉沦。

 

起初Chris还在微微笑着，接触到Zach的目光后他的笑慢慢散去。纠缠的目光太炽热，让他们之间的气氛越来越暧昧。Chris能感觉到落在他颈后的手慢慢地将他压向Zach，他不想拒绝也不想逃避。

 

终于，他们的鼻尖相触，Zach呼出的热气落在Chris的脸上，让他觉得痒痒的，但他无心去理会。Chris的视线停在Zach的喉结上，他看到Zach吞了一下口水，然后他听到Zach低哑的声音，“Chris……”

 

“嗯……”

 

剩下的话隐没在四唇交接之下。开始他们还都是浅浅的试探，也不知道是谁撬开了谁的嘴，纠缠的舌头诉说着彼此的急迫和热情……

 

 

那天的亲吻之后，Chris和Zach之间的距离近了很多，他们会相拥而眠，时而也会接吻，但也止于亲吻。

 

不知不觉Chris已经怀孕三个月，他望着穿衣镜之中的自己。肚子较之最初好像大了一点点，但不是很明显。如果不是怀孕，Chris怀疑他的肚子纯粹是被Zach的厨艺养大的。

 

夏天来临，太阳照在身上已经有热意。今天一如之前一样，他们在公园散步。Chris走了一会已经泌出一层薄汗，Zach担心他走累了，见前面有家甜品店就牵着Chris去休息一下。

 

他们找个了靠窗的位置。Chris点了草莓戚风蛋糕，他想喝咖啡，但他也知道孩子未出生之前Zach是不会让他喝咖啡。

 

如果让Zach列出他爱Chris的理由，那么吃东西时的Chris绝对榜上有名。他喜欢看Chris吃东西，像仓鼠一样可爱。

 

“Chris，真的是你？”

 

突如其来的声音打断了Zach的欣赏，他抬眼看到一个Alpha在和Chris打招呼。Chris见到这个也是很吃惊，“Tom？你怎么在这？”Chris突然一脸紧张，“截稿的时间还没到。”

 

Tom？上次Chris提到过的Alpha。Zach防备地打量着他，个子不是很高，长得还可以。

 

“别紧张我不是来催你交稿的，我只是刚好路过这里看到像你进来打个招呼，”Tom的手落在Chris的肩膀上，Zach见了眯起双眼，眉头也开始打结。

 

Chris往里面动了一下空出一个位置，Tom也不客气坐了下来，他看了看一脸不善的Zach，问：“Chris，这是你男朋友吗？”他朝Zach伸出手自我介绍道：“你好，我是Chris的编辑，Tom Hardy。”

 

Zach浅浅地握了一下Tom的指尖，“Zachary Quinto，Chris的……”

 

“我的邻居。”Chris抢先接了过去，也说明了和Zach的关系。听到Chris的解释Zach的双眸暗了下去，原来在Chris心中他只是一个邻居。

 

“哦~~”Tom意味深长地拉长尾音，目光在他们之间来回。邻居？这也就能骗骗他们自己。

 

“我们很久没有出去喝酒了，上一次是什么时候？”Tom亲昵地将手搭在Chris的肩上，Chris也没反对。Zach想到他都是经过很久的试探才敢对Chris做这些举动，这个叫Tom Hardy的Alpha竟然那么随便就搭上去了，而Chris好像还习以为常。

 

“有三个多月了吧？”Chris回想了一下，“在我上部小说出版之后？”

 

“对，就是那次，”Tom的手指在Chris肩上弹琴，眼睛却瞟向Zach，如果他没看错，这个粗眉毛Alpha绝对喜欢Chris，而Chris这个迷糊小笨蛋一定还没意识到。为了朋友的幸福着想，他决定推波助澜一下，他故作亲昵地将手滑下停在Chris的腰侧。

 

Chris浑身一僵，Tom有时虽然爱开玩笑但都是有分寸，今天是怎么了？Chris瞪大眼睛望着Tom，却只见他眨了眨眼睛，说道：“上次你还喝多了抱着我不肯放手非要亲我，Chris，我从不知道喝醉的你会那么主动。”这一句Tom是有添油加醋，事实上那天Chris只喝了一杯就打车回家。因为Zach接了个大单子想和他庆祝一下，也是在那天他和Zach发生了关系。

 

Chris疑惑地看着Tom，不明白他为什么要胡说八道，他刚张嘴想要解释Zach冲天的信息素扑面而来……

 

之前Zach一直在忍耐着Tom对Chris的各种举动，天知道他心里已经抓狂得要死。他费了很大的劲才控制住信息素不外泄，但他所有的努力在听到Tom那句话后都化为乌有。领域意识让他的信息素再也控制不住释放出来。

 

感受到Zach的敌意，Tom也不甘示弱释放出信息素，两种强势的信息素在不大的甜品店里乱窜，Chris早已经撑不住瘫软在位置上。Zach已经失去理智，甚至他的表情都变得凶狠，有那么一瞬间让Tom怀疑他是否遇上了一个变态大魔王。

 

模模糊糊间，Zach听到Chris微弱的声音。

 

“Zach……”

 

Chris含着泪水的眼睛和涨红的脸让Zach意识到自己做了什么。他猛然收回信息素，Tom也跟着收回信息素。Chris软在座位上大口大口的喘着气，幸好甜品店里都是Beta，要不然会酿成一场灾难。

 

Zach从座位上起来推开Tom抱起Chris，离开之前店员还好心问Chris要不要报警。虽然他们是Beta闻不到信息素，但从Chris的模样来看也知道这是一个被Alpha信息素影响的Omega。Alpha像这样在公开场合不顾Omega的感受随意释放信息素可是违法，Zach也知道，只是想到Chris的孩子可能是Tom的他就抑制不住愤怒。他想用信息素压制住对方，却忽略了Chris，害得他现在缩在怀里软成一滩水。

 

Chris感谢了店员的关心，他表示自己没事，随后Zach就将他抱回车上开车回家。

 

店里的Tom摸摸鼻子，这下玩笑开大了，Chris不知道还会不会原谅他。

 

 

一路上Chris还是迷迷糊糊，Zach开了车窗让风灌进来。吹了一会之后Chris才清醒。他瞥了一眼Zach，发现他的脸阴沉得可怕。这不是他认识的温柔的Zach。

 

到家之后，沉默还横亘在他们之间。许久之后，Chris像做错事的小孩拉了拉Zach的袖子，“Zach，你是不是在生气？”

 

Zach是在生气，但他不是在气Chris，他在气自己，他看着Chris，内疚道：“Chris，我很抱歉，在甜品店我不该忽略你的感受。”

 

“不，你不用抱歉，该说这句话的人不是你，”都怪Tom没事扯什么慌！Chris见Zach眉头深锁就坐了下来解释道：“Tom说的不是真话，那天就是我们……你清楚我去你那时还很清醒，而且我也从没和他喝醉过。”Chris像是想通了什么事，“你该不会以为我肚子的孩子是Tom的吧？”

 

Zach不知道孩子是谁的，但一定不是他的。见他如此纠结，Chris笑出声，“我不知道Tom今天发什么疯要胡说，但我很清楚孩子不是他的。我和他只是好朋友，仅此而已。”Zach努力回想了一下事情始末，该死！Tom Hardy一早就在挑衅他，他被嫉妒冲昏头竟然没发现。

 

吻压向Chris，来得那么突然，也不像之前的柔情蜜意充满攻击性。Chris先是惊讶，Zach的吻都带着浓厚的占有欲，他心头涌上喜悦，揪住Zach的头发开始回应……

 

直到Chris快要呼吸不上来，Zach才放开他让他伏在自己肩上，他在Chris的太阳穴上落下一吻，“你是我的，Chris，是我的。”

 

Chris没有回答，他心里已经认定Zach就是他的唯一。

 

天黑下来之前Chris才从离开Zach的肩膀，“Zach，一个星期以后我要去产检你能陪我去吗？”

 

“当然，这是毫无疑问的事。”Zach很高兴Chris能向他提出这个要求。

 

这一个星期里，他们的感情谈不上突飞猛进，但也进了一大步。这要感谢Tom，虽然他们都不承认。

 

产检的日子来临，Zach开车陪着Chris来到医院。

 

第一次产检，Chris难免有些紧张，Zach握住他的手让不别紧张。一想到等会就能看见宝宝的样子Chris就放下紧张，满心期待。

 

终于轮到Chris，在护士的带领下抽了血验了尿……最后去照彩超。Chris看到医生用彩超探头在他肚皮上来回滑动，他探头看了一眼显示屏，但他什么都看不懂，他只好放弃将希望寄托给医生。但是医生凝重的表情让他很疑惑。是宝宝有问题吗？

 

都检查完毕之后，Chris着急的等在外面。很久之后医生终于叫了他的名字。Chris走进办公室，发现还是上次那个医生。医生见到他也是一愣，他看了看报告上的名字，疑惑地问：“你是Chris Pine？”

 

“我是。”Chris不明白为什么这个医生每次都要确定一下他的名字。

 

医生认认真真将报告看了好几遍，Chris被彻底搞糊涂了，他忍不住问：“是宝宝有什么问题吗？”他很害怕地抓住Zach的手。

 

医生摘下眼镜放到桌上，将报告递给Chris，道：“你并没有怀孕。”

 

Chris以为自己听错了，“你说什么？”

 

“抱歉，你没有怀孕。”医生重复了一遍。

 

“但是上次我来检查你说我怀孕了！”Chris被弄糊涂了，一会说他怀孕了，一会又没有。

 

“抱歉，我想是我们的工作失误，将病历搞错了。”

 

Chris突然想起自己时不时的恶心难受，“可是我会孕吐，真的不是怀孕吗？”他从未像此刻这般希望自己是怀孕的，因为那样Zach还会在他身边。

 

“我想那是因为你的胃炎，”医生从报告里抽出一张递给Chris，“这上面写的很清楚。”

 

Chris却没有接过报告，腾地站起双手握拳狠狠砸了一下办公桌，然后气愤地跑出医院。Zach阴翳地瞪了一眼医生，“希望你们能给出一个满意的解释，不然就等着被起诉吧！”说完，他就追了出去。

 

Chris现在的心情就像是有人将他狠狠撕碎一样疼痛。他没有怀孕，这几个月来的一切都是假象，Zach再也不会照顾他了，他们又会退回到以前。为什么这种感觉比没有怀孕还难受？

 

身后伸来一只手将他拽了回来，Chris一见是Zach，那种委屈的感觉涌了上来，他甩开Zach的手还未跨出一步又被拉了回来。

 

“街上那么多车你不要命了！”Zach大声地吼了出来。

 

Chris这才意识到他刚才差点就跑进车流，心里的难受让他再也撑不住，眼泪夺眶而出。Zach以为是他刚才吓到了他，慌忙抱住他，轻抚着他的背，安抚道：“对不起，我不该吼你。”刚才一出来就见到Chris往车流里面跑，他的魂都要吓掉了。

 

Zach的话让Chris更加难受，他埋进Zach的颈窝，任眼泪打湿那片皮肤。

 

回去的路是压抑沉默，Zach不知道怎么去安慰Chris。Chris没有怀孕，这就意味着Chris再也不需要他的照顾，他也没有理由再住在Chris的家，想到这些，他就忍不住唉声叹气。

 

车子一停稳Chris就下了车，谁会想到早上欢欢喜喜出门回来却是这般凄凄切切。Chris开了门径直走到房间将Zach给宝宝买的玩具还有给他买的衣服都搬出来。

 

“你这是在做什么？”

 

“我没有怀孕也不需要这么东西了，你拿回去吧，”Chris强忍眼泪，“也许你可以留给能给你生孩子的Omega。”为什么他一点都不想还给Zach？

 

Zach害怕的事情还是发生了，Chris不再需要他，甚至都不愿意留着他买的东西。他感到生气尤其是为Chris最后一句话生气，他根本就不想要其他的Omega，他只想要Chris。

 

Zach夺下Chris还在收拾的玩具扔在一旁，“别管这些了，”他将Chris的头发捋到耳后，看到Chris泛红的眼眶心里又是一阵心疼。他想了想现在也只有酒精能让他们麻醉一下，“我们去喝酒吧，你不是一直想喝吗？现在可以放开喝了。”Zach试着说得轻松，可连他自己都没觉得轻松。

 

 

这个点的酒吧里没有几个人，Zach不敢真让Chris喝醉，他点了几杯度数低的果酒给Chris。

 

几杯之后，Chris的脸上已有红晕，Zach知道Chris的酒量并不好，再喝下去哪怕是果酒他都会醉。

 

Chris的心情是很失落，被Zach照顾的这一个多月真是太幸福了，他舍不得这种生活。想到今后Zach可能会对别人这么温柔细心，他心里就很不是滋味。

 

“Zach，你以后还会对我这么好吗？”Chris望着Zach，冰蓝色的眼睛有些迷离。

 

“会，我会一直对你好。”更会一直爱你。

 

“那你给我买的东西我能留着吗？”留着当做一个纪念也好。

 

“那些是你的，你想怎么处理都可以。”Zach仰头喝光杯中的酒，他心里在纠结，他应该向Chris表白，但之前Chris是因为怀孕才和他在一起，而且Chris不喜欢Alpha。

 

“Zach，为什么你要对我这么好？”Chris的右手托着腮，左手转着吧台上的酒杯，牙齿咬着下唇，脸颊微红，双眼迷离，看起来似醉非醉。

 

Zach心一颤，Chris这副模样太吸引人，他决定不管成败他都要和Chris坦白，“你说呢？Chris，你真的不明白吗？”

 

Zach在靠近，Chris能感觉到他带着酒气的温热气息。

 

“我知道，你是为了孩子。”Chris伤心的回答。

 

“去他的孩子！”Zach一把拉过Chris，双唇不由分说吻上了他。Chris瞪大了眼睛，Zach为什么还会吻他？

 

“闭上眼睛。”Zach加深了这个吻，Chris乖乖听话阖上双眼。酒的余味在唇齿间萦绕，Chris想，也许这是最后一次吻Zach了。想到此，他的回吻也变得更加热情。

 

缠绵的吻过后，Chris的脸连同脖子和胸前一大片都变成了粉红。Zach的拇指摩挲着他红肿的嘴唇，终于吐露心声，“Chris，我照顾你并不是为了孩子，那天晚上发生的事我记得很清楚，我们没有发生关系，所以从一开始我就知道孩子不是我的。”

 

Chris难以置信地瞪着Zach，嘴唇微动。Zach笑了一声食指停在他的唇上阻止他要说的话，“你听我说，我不在乎那是谁的孩子，我只在乎你。Chris，我喜欢你，不，我爱你，从第一天见到你就爱上了你。我曾经想要和你告白，可你说你不喜欢Alpha，我只能将这份爱意埋在心中，我想就以朋友的身份守在你身边也是一种幸福。”Zach自嘲地笑笑，双眼望着墙上昏黄的灯光，“当知道你怀孕之后你知道我心里有多难受，但你说孩子是我的时候又给了我希望，我终于能有理由能和你共同生活，这一个多月是我这一生最幸福的时候，不论你接不接受我，它都会一直存在我的记忆中。”

 

Chris完全被震惊到了，他从不知Zach对他有那么深厚的感情。Zach说爱他！Chris的嘴角慢慢弯起，天哪！他真是愚笨得可以，竟然才知道原来自己也是爱着Zach！

 

“我是不喜欢Alpha，他们强势，总以为自己处在顶端而看不起Omega或者Beta，”Chris凑近Zach，低声道：“但你不一样，Zach，”Chris的声音变得更低，“我喜欢你。”

 

声音再小，Zach还是听到了，他张大嘴不敢相信自己听到的。

 

“你的表情干吗这么奇怪？”Zach此刻的样子真是太好笑。

 

“你说你喜欢我？”Zach紧握住Chris的手，再次确定道：“是我理解的那种喜欢吗？”

 

“笨蛋！”Chris白了他一眼决定不回答。

 

Zach却是高兴地一把抱起他高兴地转圈。

 

“放我下来！你把我转晕了！”Chris气得捶着Zach。

 

Zach停下转圈放他下来，从口袋里掏出钱包扔下一张大钞，拉着Chris就走。

 

“不喝酒了吗？”Chris看着吧台上的酒，还有好多没喝，可惜了。

 

“我们有比喝酒更有意义的事情要做。”Zach在Chris的唇上啄了一下。

 

“什么事？”

 

Zach搂过他，贴着他的耳朵低语，“生孩子。”

 

 

六个月之后。

 

Chris拿着他的检查报告朝身旁的Zach开心地笑着，他的孩子已经有一个月。

 

这一次，他是真真正正的怀孕了。

 

完

 

 

小番外：

 

Danny已经难受了一个月，恶心、乏力、嗜睡。他瞒着Sylar去医院检查了一下，结果是胃炎。好吧，他还以为是怀孕了呢。

 

医生让他回去好好休息注意饮食，他都听从了，就这样又过了一个月，症状没有减轻反而加重了，而且小肚子还微微隆起。他没办法再瞒着Sylar，告诉了Sylar他可能生病了，而且病得很重。Sylar知道后马上带他去医院检查，一番检查下来结果竟然是怀孕了。已经是有三个月多。

 

当知道是医生将Danny与另一个人的病历搞错之时，如果不是他的小天使阻止，生气的Sylar想当场开了医生的脑。

 

医生表示他也很无辜，为什么会有两个人长得这么相似？

 


End file.
